sakura and friends
by nrules
Summary: sakura ex konoha nin ex anbu captain and new akatsuki member what will happen when they start to develope feelings for the pink haired medic /lemons limes with a side of rape  ;D
1. Chapter 1

After sasuke and naruto left sakura went mad with training feeling weak and useless she was ever so tired of that feeling wanting to prove to naruto and sasuke That she has gotten stronger even going as far as teaching herself forbidden jutsus even after naruto returned shes still determined to be stronger putting a space between her friends and herself now an anbu captain shes still trying to get stronger shes so sick and tired of being called weak of always having to be sane shes spent her whole life in konoha but she wants to explore wants to see other places .

Its been two days since she was contacted by the been thinking about there offer to join for quit some time going over the pros and cons of if she were to except

now waiting at the clearing that the were supposed to meet at cheeking over herself so make sheer that she was absolutely positive about her decision many questions running through her head is it worth it will they like me

well of course they wont like us there criminals duuuu even a baby can figure that out

what the hell I thought I got rid of you go away I don't need you distracting me

no I am a part of you I cant leave even if you want me to were the same

what the hell dear kami why me.

While sakura was having an argument with her inner self she failed to realize that there were other people in the clearing

hey konichi are you going to always get distracted like that when you join

snapping out of her thoughts she looks up to see no one other the one of the most dangerous people alive itachi uchiha and kisame hoshigaki.a big grin plastered on the shark like mans face reveling a row of raiser sharp teeth

sakura wasn't scared or at least she didn't look like it with a poker face that could even beat a uchihas

sakura haruna we are here to bring you to the akatsuki head quarter now before we go first we have to knock you out

before she had time to even protest she was quickly knocked out

kisame carry her

the two akatsuki leave quickly and silently heading toward amegakure

at akatsuki head quarters*

when are they coming back yeah

tobi wants to see cherry chan tobi and cherry chan will be such good friends :D

owww .shut up yeah I dont like that pink haired she devil

if shes one of those ugly chicks the ill fucking hate leader samma

well stare hating yeah cause shes really ugly I hate her .

Out side the head quarters

itachi and kisame were just outside the base making all the reguired hand seals so open the entrance

while itachi was making that hand seals kisame felt movement from the pink haired female that he was currently carrying .looks like shes waking up itachi

knock her out shes not supposed to wake up yet

later*

waking up in a huge bed sakura stars to realize the event that lead up to this moment she was knocked out by itachi and were is she know slowly opening her eye to observe her surrounding .she was laying down on a king sized bed big enough for four people with sheets of silk .the walls painted a light gray brownish colour there was huge closet and a desk accompanied with a dresser and a large shelf the room was gorgeous there were also two doors one leading to the hall and to the private bathroom.

After analyzing the room sakura let out a breath that she dint realize that she was holding in

holy this room is amazing its so big

go away leave me alone stop distracting me

getting up off the bed sakura heads toward the door that she was guessing leads to the hall way.

Opening the door she peeks her head out just a little to make Sher that the coste was clear stepping outside she takes a couple steps outside her door becoming more confident she stars walking down the hallway

as sakura was walking down the very long hallway she bumps into someone a very strong someone with a very toned bare chest

owww .ohh sorry

hey you bitch watch were your going

sakura was to buissy staring at the really hot guy with no shirt in front of her to realize what he just called her the man had grey hair that was slicked back very well built had the most unusualy coloured eyes ever they were purple but very prity he had a necklace of a circle with an upside down triangle in it ohh and he was shirt less

hey bitch are you even listening

what ohh ahh im not a bitch .fuck you

huu your not so bad looking nice ass

sakura was caught a little off guard with the question and even more by the mans actions he just grabbed her ass

nice pinky

what the hell keep your hands off me you jackass

why dont you make me ehh pinky

*slap*

sakura didn't have time to register what just happened had she just slapped hidan of the akatsuki

none of the two moved it was as if time stopped before sakura could comprehend the situation she was pinned against the wall both hands above her head

sorry pplz if this story sucks this is my first fan fic so ya its ganna bee sakura multie I just really like hidan theres ganna be a lemon in the next chapter if you dont like then dont read pleaz

review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Not really knowing what going on Sakura's mind goes completely blank (nothing just blank)

oh my god what do I do

**nice going outer you just got us in a whole lot of shit **

me what do you mean me its all your fault

**just let me take over OK **

what no never I hate you leave me alone

**whatever you need me im a part of you youl never get rid of me **

normal pov~

hidan was seriously pissed of not just because he was slapped but because his victom wasnt even paying attention it was as if she was looking right through one ignores hidan !

Seriously what is wrong with this bitch

hey you little tramp snap out of it says a very pissed jashinist

sakura was still ranting on with her inner self

***bing* (I smell an idea:)**

hidans lips curved up into a mischievous smile a very scary sadistic smile .this evil smile was created by an idea a very inappropriate idea .while sakura was distracted hidan slowly reach down and squezed

sakuras left breast

**ahhhhhhhhh**

screamed sakura .acting on instinct sakura delivered a chakra infused kick to hidans groin .the evil man went down with a thud .sakura disiding this was the perfect time to run like hell started to dash down the hall.

Ill get you bitch ill fucking gut you like a pig thought hidan he would have yelled that at her but he couldn't on the account that hes was out of breath and in serious pain

while sakura was still running for dear life .she saw a door but on the door was a sine that said do not disturb u will be eaten

while hidan quickly recovered from the painful experience he hastily dashed down the hall after sakura even though it still hert **a lot **

sakura desiding that she would rather take her chances with being eaten than have to face the satistic hidan again she quickly opens the door and shutting it wile making shure to lock it behind room was light and huge it had a monster sized window on the far wall the things that interested her the most were the plants there were beautiful vines on the ceiling and walls and plants everywere it looked a lot like a green house .observing the lovely room she could see nothing but plants there were some that she was able to recognize cause they were medical herbs and some that shes never seen before

walking closer to one of the plants that caught her eye it was so pretty it ha d a pink stem with green petals it was also very tall taller than sakura .standing on her tipy toes in an attempt to try and touch one of the petals that were at the very top

**you know you shouldn't touch other peoples property .**hello you must be the new recruit

our name is zetsu nice to meet you

trying her hardest not to scream the guy looked like a plant for gods sakes he was half green and half black with green hair with a huge Venus fly trap sourt of thing that was growing around his uper half

he looked pritty scary

**get out!**

Screamed the human venus fly trap

more than happy to comply sakura ran out of the room past hidan down the hall around the corner and down the staires walking into the kitchen she saw a table of freaks

there was a

living barbie doll=deidara

a rag doll=kakuzu

an orange lolipop=tobi

a pretty blue headed girl =konan

the weasel=itachi

the talking fish with the giant fish stik on its back=kisame and samahida

the other were some were else

srry if it sucks :( please review and tips please


End file.
